narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanon Bingo Book
THIS IS A BINGO BOOK FOR VARIOUS CHARACTERS ACROSS FANON Yuu = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Yuu Aliases: Chimera Age: 18 Height: 7'.04" (214.63 cm) Weight: 220 lb (99.79 kg) Rank: Genin Village: Yoshigakure Classification: A Bounty: 23,201,435 Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Yuu is a High Value Target (HTV) due to his insurmountable feats utilizing the Assimilate All Creation Technique. Known throughout his village as a Modified Human, he has modified his body to the full extends, the exact modifications are unknown, but what is known is that he takes largely from animals. His is extremely dangerous and is known for his Shinshitaido fighting style. |-| Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki Aliases: Korosenai Age: 1,028 Height: 7'2" Weight: 220 lbs Rank: Genin Village: Yoshigakure Classification: SSS Bounty: ??? Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Chiyoko Otsutsuki is a High Value Target (HTV) due to her unsurpassed knowledge in various Jutsu. Being the niece of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, she has lived from precisely 1,028 years and has seen and participated in all of the world's wars. She is known for her unique styles of fighting, as well as her practice of Ninshū. She is highly dangerous and an expert sensor. She is widely known within her village for her Tenseigan Chakra Mode, as well as her Jewel Themed Tenseigan techniques. |-| Keiku Uchiha = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Keiku Uchiha Aliases: Keiku Asannoo Age: 28 Height: 6'7" Weight: 182 lbs Rank: Jonin Village: Yoshigakure Classification: SSS Bounty: 3,982,762 Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Keiku Uchiha is a High Value Target (HTV) due to his unmatched prowess in Fire Release, earning him the nickname Sage of the Fire Path within the now defunct Akuma Force. Due to his lineage and status as a Uchiha Clan member of a branch of Uchiha outside of Konohagakure, he often uses the alias "Keiku Asannoo" to protect the faction of Uchiha from other villages. Due to his participation in the Fourth Shinobi World War as a direct combatant of Madara Uchiha, he has earned quite the reputation. Being a use of the legendary Rinnegan as well as the his other clans kekkei genkai, he has earned the moniker, Keiku of the Twelve Paths, and for a good reason... |-| Shiro Wushazaki = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Shiro Wushazaki Aliases: Monster of Red and White Age: 26 Height: 6'2" Weight: 152 lbs Rank: Jonin Village: Yoshigakure Classification: S Bounty: 2,652,965 Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Shiro Wushazaki is a High Value Target (HVT) due to her unique bloodline limits, the Shikotsumyaku and the Shikinmyaku, stemming from her Kaguya Clan and Wushazaki Clan lineage respectively. She is a noted master of the Eight Gates technique and possess incredible talent for Space-Time Ninjutsu. Due to her bloodline limits, she is a highly skilled shinobi in the arts of espionage and spying. She can always be seen with her sister, Shira Wushazaki and when not seen with her, she's somewhere nearby. |-| Shira Wushazaki = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Shira Wushazaki Aliases: Guillotine Queen Age: 26 Height: 6'2" Weight: 154 lbs Rank: Jonin Village: Yoshigakure Classification: S Bounty: 2,652,965 Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Shira Wushazaki is a High Value Target (HVT) due to her affiliation of the Jashinist Cult, being a successful immortal. She possesses the Shikinmyaku Kekkei Genkai and possesses a variant of the Earth Grudge Fear kinjutsu. Like her Shiro Wushazaki she is very adept in Taijutsu, though she is more specialized in assassination techniques. She can always be seen with her sister, Shiro Wushazaki and when not seen, she is somewhere close by. |-| Kogasu = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Kogasu Aliases: Sun God Age: 24 Height: 6'8" Weight: 182 lbs Rank: N/A Village: Unknown Classification: SS Bounty: ??? Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Kogasu is a High Value Target (HVT) due to his unique usage of Scorch Release. He was born with a natural curse mark capable of immense power. He is known for his exceedingly powerful technique, the Sun God Method, which potentially makes him a challenge for even the toughest of foes. |-| Nisashi Uzumaki = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Nisashi Uzumaki Aliases: The Guardian of the Gates Age: 26 Height: 6'3" Weight: 230 lbs Rank: Jonin Village: Uzushiogakure Classification: SS Bounty: ??? Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Nisashi is a High Value Target (HVT) due to his prowess with various arts, most notable defensive ninjutsu and taijutsu. His prowess in defense makes him nearly unbeatable in combat, even against foes such as Osamu Otsutsuki. His assets in battle make him a shinobi needed on any worthy team. He shares the title of "The Guardian of the Gates" with Osamu. |-| Osamu Otsutsuki = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Osamu Otsutsuki Aliases: The Guardian of the Gates Age: 23 Height: 7'2" Weight: 178 lbs Rank: Jonin Village: Yoshigakure Classification: SS Bounty: ??? Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Osamu is a High Value Target (HVT) due to his prowess in various arts, most notably, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, utilizing his natural for the arts to put potentially any opponent at bay and on guard. Born into the Ōtsutsuki Clan and Helixian Clan in Gesstono, located on the Moon, he isnt from Earth, but often travels there on missions and quests. He is also the Son of two very high value targets, Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki and Kaminoshi making him dangerous by relation. His is a very capable and quite dangerous shinobi, known for his instantaneous movements and lethal kenjutsu skills. He shares the title "Guardian of the Gates" with Nisashi Uzumaki. |-| Raido X = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Raido X Aliases: Dark Slayer Age: ?? Height: 6'5" Weight: 245 lbs Rank: N/A Village: Kyūdō Classification: SS Bounty: ??? Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Raido X is High Value Target(HVT) known among many circles as the Dark Slayer. Mysterious past as among all the records on file of bingo book occupants there is next to no information on his childhood and background. Of what's known he possesses immense fighting capabilities and extreme experience in virtually all phases of combat and tactical engagements. He is extremely clever and its Advised not to fight one on one and never seek unless with a 2-3 man squad or higher. No known crimes on file but his possession of the Rinnegan and possession of forbidden ninjutsu which reportedly have unholy effects on people make him a high value target. Retrieving this information is among the highest of priorities as well as the survival of who engages him. Extreme caution is advised |-| Kaminoshi = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Kaminoshi Aliases: Death Age: ??? Height: 7'3" Weight: 210 lbs Rank: None Village: None Classification: SSS x Infinity Bounty: ??? Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: N/A *Info Kaminoshi is an (IHVT) Insanely High Value Target. If ever encountered the best strategy is to never engage. He is famed for his position as god of death and his cooking skills. |-| Hououza = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Hououza Aliases: The Phoenix Sage Age: 45 (assumed) Height: 6'5" Weight: 189 lbs Rank: none Village: none Classification: SS Bounty: ??? Ryo Status: Alive Crimes: Unauthorized senjutsu teaching *Info Hououza is a target sought by few major villages for teaching senjutsu. Currently his capabilities beyond senjutsu are unknown. |-| Kittu Batista = {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Shinobi Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| Name: Kittu Batista Aliases: Ōshō Age: 100+ Height: 6'36" Weight: 201.9 lbs Rank: Meijin Village: Zuigakure Classification: SS Bounty: 1 Billion Ryo 100,000 Reifu Status: Alive Crimes: Murder, Human Trafficking, Forbidden Medical Research *Info Kittu Batista is High Value Target(HVT). He was initially presumed deceased after his attempted assassination at the hands of his heirs. However, recently he has resurfaced to lead the group of powerful criminal warlords known as the Gun'Yūkakkyo. His current whereabouts and activities are unknown. Batista's ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, and dark medical ninjutsu expertise remains unrivaled by few even in the modern era, let alone in his heyday. His depraved indifference to life and suffering is similarly unparalleled. As a former rōnin, Batista was renowned as an exceptionally skilled swordsman. Not only is Batista one of the most lethal criminals in shinobi history, but now he surrounds himself with an organization of SS class missing nins. He is wanted dead or alive. However, if dead, his bounty will only be paid if the body is presented undisturbed and completely intact, verifiable on delivery to the Land of Whispering Bone. Upon any encounter exercise extreme caution. |-| |-|